


Night time comfort.

by blaiddseren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Underage boys, first time blowjob, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaiddseren/pseuds/blaiddseren
Summary: "Sirius gave a half shrug, his face still pressed into Remus’ neck and Remus sighed, hating himself for how grateful he felt that Sirius had come to him and not James or Peter."Sirius is upset and needs comfort; and Remus has never been able to deny him anything.





	Night time comfort.

Remus was just drifting off when he felt the bed dip beside him and he turned to squint at Sirius who was sat on the edge of the bed wearing just his pyjama bottoms and worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“Hello.” Remus tried to smile, “Been wondering where you were.” It had been hours, hours of worrying and stressing and wondering just what the hissed argument with Regulus in the great hall had been about and why it had made Sirius storm off and not come back to the dorm even after curfew had passed. “Lie down?” Remus offered when Sirius just stared at him and the other boy finally gave a small nod and moved off the bed before climbing back in, nestling himself against Remus when he held his arms out. 

Sirius buried his nose into the crook of Remus’ neck and he shivered automatically at how cold it was before he wrapped an arm around Sirius to pull him closer, realising then that Sirius’ whole body was just as cold. “Merlin, Sirius you’re freezing!” He reached over the other boy to grab his wand and cast a warming charm on the covers before also warming up the heat pack Madame Pomfrey gave him after the last full moon and shoving it down under the covers and onto Sirius’ feet. 

“Where have you been?!” Sirius gave a half shrug, his face still pressed into Remus’ neck and Remus sighed, hating himself for how grateful he felt that Sirius had come to him and not James or Peter. They’d been closer lately certainly but he had never seen himself as the first person Sirius would approach for comfort.

Remus stroked his hand up and down Sirius’ back, he felt a drop of water on his neck and it took him a second to realise it was tears; Sirius was crying. 

“I’m sorry.” Remus whispered, the words coming out before he could stop them and he felt Sirius tense, heard him sniff in an attempt to stop the tears before he shifted and turned around, facing the wall and away from Remus. “I’m sorry that you’re hurting and I can’t just wave my wand and fix it.” Remus added quietly; knowing he was breaking the marauders unspoken agreement to just let Sirius be without talking when he was upset and wondering if he’d messed up. 

Sirius didn’t reply to Remus’ words however his shoulders began to shake, he sniffed again before a loud sob escaped him and he covered his mouth with his hand, trying to hold it in. Remus felt his own eyes prickle at the hurt radiating from the boy; he cast a silencing charm around the bed before curling himself around Sirius and wrapping one arm over his chest, the other arm resting under his body, just holding Sirius close as he continued to cry, quiet sobs filling the air. 

Remus wasn’t sure how long they lay there together but slowly Sirius’ sobs became sniffles and after a while they also stopped and his shoulders grew less tense until eventually he was slumped completely back in Remus’ arms. “Okay?” Remus whispered and Sirius gave a small nod against his shoulder, giving Remus an accidental mouthful of hair and sniggering as he heard him splutter. “Brat.” Remus said good naturedly, glad Sirius seemed a bit happier. 

“You love it.” Sirius said, and Merlin, if that wasn’t the truth. “Got a tissue?” Sirius asked after a minute and Remus nodded, shifting away from him to grab one off the bedside table and handing it to Sirius, wrinkling his lips as the boy blew his nose and threw the tissue down onto the floor once he was done. “I’ll tidy it tomorrow.” Sirius said without turning around, as if he had sensed his friends disapproval. 

Remus chuckled, “You better had.” He replied, lying back down and wrapping his arm around Sirius again. They were silent for a while and Remus let himself drift off, revelling in having Sirius here in his bed, cuddled up to him. 

“Thanks Moon.” Sirius whispered into the darkness, his hand moving to grab Remus’ own and squeeze it. 

“S’okay.” Remus mumbled, not sure how to word everything that he wanted to say about how he would do anything to protect Sirius and he hated seeing him like this; that just hugging him and talking didn’t seem enough but he knew it had to be. 

He was so caught up in his thoughts that it took him a second to realise that Sirius was shuffling in the bed and he wondered if he was about to leave; then the boy moved again, inadvertently rocking his hips into Remus and he sucked in a breath, trying to ignore the instant reaction in his pants and shifted backwards slightly, telling himself to get a grip and that Sirius was upset, but then Sirius shifted again, pressing backwards into Remus and he realised it wasn’t even slightly accidental. 

They had done this before but never like this, not when Sirius was upset and certainly not when they were sober; it was dangerous territory, Remus thought, pushing them a step further over that line between friends and something more. 

Though he couldn’t deny he wanted that, wanted the something more than friends; this probably wasn’t the right time. “Sirius…”

“Please.” Sirius rubbing his arse back against Remus again, and sending shots of pleasure through him. “I want this.”

“You’re upset.” 

“Yes.” Sirius twisted his hips and Remus bit back a groan, “So make me feel better.” Sirius’ voice was almost teasing but Remus could still hear the underlying tension. 

“Sirius…”

“Moony. I want this okay, I want you.” 

Sirius ground out, “Merlin, I always want you. If you don’t want -”

“I don’t want to take advantage.” Remus interrupted quietly, his fingers stroking up and down Sirius’ arms softly, trying to soothe the boy until Sirius grabbed them in his own. 

“Please Remus.” He repeated, raising their joined hands to his mouth and kissing Remus’ palm. “I want you.” He murmured, his lips moving against Remus’ skin and Remus closed his eyes, swallowing hard.

“Fuck, I want you too.” He whispered, hating how undone he felt already. Sirius groaned, the sound coming from low in his throat and he pressed his hips back into Remus’ as he continued to mouth at his palm. “Lick it.” Remus said quietly and had to bite back another moan as Sirius did as he was told, his long tongue swiping across Remus’ palm and up his fingers, wetting it with his saliva. 

Remus kissed Sirius neck gently as he pushed down his pyjama pants as far as he could be bothered and wrapped his hand around the other boy’s dick; slowly beginning to stroke him; Sirius sucked in a sharp breath at the contact, his dick already hard and twitching in Remus’s hand. 

“Fucking love seeing you like this.” He said, twisting his hand, and biting down on Sirius’ neck as he did so, revelling in the soft groan he got in response. His own dick was painfully hard now, pressing against Sirius’ ass through his pyjama pants and Remus ground his hips in closer as he sped up his movements, listening to Sirius’ soft moans fill the air and feeling suddenly grateful for the silencing charm he had cast; he rarely got to hear the noises Sirius made since they were usually desperately trying to be quiet and not get caught. 

Remus dragged his left hand out from where it was trapped under Sirius and used it to shove his pyjamas down just enough to free his own cock so he could grind it up against Sirius’ bare ass, the feeling sending a shock of pleasure through him. “Fuck feels so good.” Sirius groaned out, pressing back into Remus’ body, Sirius groaned again, his breaths coming out in soft pants as Remus swiped his thumb across the head of his dick. “Oh shit, Remus oh god.” 

He could tell that Sirius was getting closer; his feet were scrabbling under the covers at the bottom of the bed and his thighs were quivering as the red flush on his face and chest grew, “Moon… oh.” He breathed out and Remus was stunned for a second by just how gorgeous he looked like this; so open and laid bare. 

“Merlin you’re beautiful.” He said quietly, “So fucking hot like this.” He added as he twisted his hand slightly again and Sirius let out a low groan, tensing in Remus’ arms as he came, coating Remus’ hand and the bedsheets before he slumped backwards into the boy, panting hard as his hand came up to stroke Remus’ forearm.

“Thank you. Fuck. That was… Thank you.”

“Siri.” Remus laughed, not even knowing how to respond to that. “You don’t have to thank me. I like…” he cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks flush, “I like watching you come.”   
Sirius’ body jerked slightly at that and he gave another soft groan. “Fuck Moony, when did you get so filthy?” He asked before turning, not caring about the mess as he kissed Remus desperately, his own hand now wrapped around Remus’ dick, stroking him quickly as his lips moved, kissing down his neck and sucking at the skin for a second before he nipped at it causing Remus’ hips to buck upwards into Sirius’ hand.

“Fuck, Sirius.”

He felt Sirius’ huff of laughter against his neck and then the boy’s hand was gone and Remus whined in complaint before he sucked in a sharp breath as Sirius shuffled down the bed, drawing the duvet back as he went. Remus grabbed his shoulder quickly, “You don’t have to…”

“I want to.” Sirius whispered in response, grinning up at him before pumping Remus’ cock a couple of times and leaning forward and taking it in his mouth. Sirius’ hand was good but Sirius’ mouth was something else and Remus nearly came the second he felt Sirius’ lips on him. The wet warmth was unlike anything he had ever felt before and he groaned loudly, his hand moving to rest on Sirius’ head, stroking his hair softly. 

Sirius sucked gently at first, his hand coming up to tease Remus' balls and Remus had to force himself not to buck upwards into the boy's mouth. 

Sirius pulled off, licking around the head before swallowing back down, sucking in deeply and Remus groaned; flushing red at how quickly he was at the edge. 

"Sirius, I’m gonna come.” He warned and Sirius pulled off with a pop, shifting away from him slightly and wrapping his hand around Remus’ dick.

“Come for me baby.” His voice was low and raw and it was that coupled with the swipe of his thumb across the head of Remus’ cock was enough to tip him over the edge and he came, spurting across Sirius’ hand and chest. 

Remus flopped back against the pillow, panting loudly and trying to pull himself together. “Fuck that was hot.” Sirius said after a moment and Remus laughed, grabbing at Sirius’ arms, pulling him up the bed and into a kiss, tasting himself in the boy’s mouth and feeling his spent cock twitch at the thought. 

Sirius pulled back from the kiss and smiled at him, stroking Remus’ hair before pressing a soft peck to his lips and snuggling down, resting his head on his chest. Remus felt a warm glow spreading through him and had to force himself not to grin like a goon and not to read too much into this as he wrapped an arm around the other boy. He closed his eyes for a second, revelling in this feeling, before he lifted his arm from around Sirius, leaning sideways to grab his wand and Sirius tensed suddenly, only relaxing when Remus cast a cleaning charm and lay back down. 

Remus wondered what had caused that, a flash of pain going through him at the realisation that Sirius had been expecting him to either leave or to tell him to get out. “I love you.” He said, knowing that it might wreck everything but that Sirius needed to hear it anyway, “You’re so important to me, just don’t forget that okay?” Sirius was silent for a moment before Remus felt a soft kiss against his collarbone; a wordless thanks, and he gave a small smile, his fingers scraping softly up Sirius’ back.

Remus was just drifting off to sleep when he felt the bed shift beside him and he squinted through one eye to see Sirius shuffling about, finally settling with his head beside Remus’ on the small pillow. Remus smiled to himself and closed his eyes again, stroking his hand up the other boy’s arm gently. 

“Moon?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr. Not written smut in a very long while!


End file.
